Screaming Silently
by Iceis
Summary: This is a story about love and hate and what one person will do to finsih what he started and to find the person who gave him the only hope he knew. BV,au,MAJOR OOC for vegeta in the first chapter but it wll get better.
1. Crystal Tears

Disclaimer: I do not own Dbz if I did I wouldn't be doing this right now………I don't think…..

A/n: This fic is dedicated to my best friend Des. !!! (Raven Beauty29) Her B-day was a few days ago and I cant give anything to her cause she lives in another state! SO I though id make a fic especially for her…..Des. Is my angel I found over the internet! I call her my angel all the time cause she's a dream that I always wanted! Someone to listen to me and help me cope with anything. I remember the night I first met her she got me through almost ALL my depression that night! So this is for you Des.!!! I love you ssooo much and thank you for everything! I hope everything get better for you and your life becomes the most happiest thing you could ever know!! Ill pray for that for you every night! HAPPY BIRTHDAY!!!!

This fic takes place in gt pretty much after it except for the last episode. …if anyone gets that. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Screaming Silently 

The wind blew every few moments as Vegeta slowly walked through the garden of many different colors and arrangements. He walked with his head down, walking past as the different size and shapes of the stones lined in straight lines. He walked away from the crowded display to the top of a hill. When he reached a really tall almost pointy on he kneeled on the ground and bowed his head. A beautiful tree hovered above his head that had many beautiful red flowers scattered about it. 

Vegeta looked up at the stone and read the inscription……..

Bulma Briefs,

A scientific genius, a mother, and a wife.

She left as with love and hope for the more generations to come.

We all hope she will have a wonderful life in heaven…..

and that one day we will all meet her again.

1957- 2021

Above the writing was a picture of Bulma. It was one of Vegeta's favorite pictures, He picked it out himself. 

Vegeta slowly laid down a single white rose on her grave. He gave her white to represent how pure she was and how much he loved her. She knew her favorite flower was a rose. Bulma used to think Vegeta never paid any attention to what she was saying, but he always did. 

Bulma had arthritis really bad…in her hands and arms from working so much on experiments and machines. She was 65 and had died of a heart attack. She was in Vegeta's arms when she slipped away. She was gasping for air to hang on a few moments later to look in Vegeta's eyes. Vegeta was in pure shock. It had looked like she was trying to say something , but nothing came out except the word 'I' before she took her last breath. 

Vegeta knew she was going to say what she had so many times before. 'I love you', Vegeta despised those words till he met Bulma. Yet he Never told her. 

A tear threatened to fall out of his eyes, but like almost every time before he keep them in. he never had a chance to tell her how much She really meant to him and he never would. He knew as soon as he died he would go to hell for all the things he had done. He'd been to hell 2 times before. Its was almost exactly like living back on Freiza's ship again, but now he would have this memory with him forever. 

He sensed a ki headed toward him so he stood up quickly and tried to dry his eyes as much as possible. He loved coming here and relaxing next to his wife's rave. It relaxed him like never before. Just like when he was with Bulma by her side for the first time. Whenever she was near him all of his past went away and the fact he had a family and people that loved him entered his mind. Now that she wasn't with him anymore this was all he could do to keep from going crazy. 

He smelled around him the flowers reminded him of the smell of Bulma's hair only adding to the reality that maybe she was there with him. He looked down at the grave and felt the ki land down from the sky behind him. He knew exactly who it was so he didn't even turn around. They brought there hand up he his shoulder and left it there. Vegeta brought his hand up and laid it on top of there. 

"I know you like to be alone up here, but I brought you something to eat so you could stay up here longer. I also wanted to tell you that trunks has come home from America on his vacation and is going to stay here for about 2 weeks before he goes back. Take your time up here an then trunk ants to have a sparring match like in the old days….." Bra said smiling sadly down at the grave. She walked over to it and kissed her mothers picture. Then walked over and kissed her father on the cheek. "I love you dad…..don't be out to late……" With that she laid the basket of food in front of him and flew off. 

Vegeta brought his hand to his cheek and remembered those words. 'I love you' . The only people that ever said that to him were Bulma and Bra. They were so alike that a few days after Bulma funeral Vegeta saw bra in His and Bulma's room and had almost mistaken her for Bulma. 

With Bulma a few of the other z members had passed away from old age. Chichi, Bulma's parents, Chiaotzu, Yamcha, Tien, and even piccolo were gone. All the saiyan except Goku, Who mysteriously disappeared many years ago, were expected to live a lot older then normal humans. Vegeta was 68 right now. It had Been 2 years since Bulma had been gone. Bra ran the company at the capsule corp. there in Japan and Trunks ran another one in America. 

Vegeta Sat down and leaned up against the side of the grave to eat. Vegeta took a small bite out of a sandwich and finally a tear rolled down his face and onto Bulma's grave. Vegeta didn't care anymore. He let his tear flow as he ate. After he was down he leaned his head back on the grave and stared into the sky. "I'm sorry….." Vegeta whispered and closed his eyes. Inside his mind he was screaming to just see her one last time. He wanted to pour out his emotion on to her for her to have while she was in heaven. He needed to touch her face one last time. Give one last kiss. Tell her how much he loved her. His stupid damn pride wouldn't even allow him to do it as she died. 

Tears started to fall out of his eyes again. He knew the only reason Bulma was hanging onto life like that was to hopefully hear him say the words that her whole existence wanted to hear…and now…….it was to late. The dragon balls were gone since shenron left and there would be no point wish Bulma back only to die again with them…….the first time was already hard. 

Vegeta closed his eyes hopefully to fall asleep next to his wife again. Something he always enjoyed doing. He hadn't gotten sleep lately and sometimes bra even came in and seep on the bed with Vegeta to calm him to sleep. He listened to his own breathing wishing it was Bulma. Finally after shedding a few more tears he had been holding back for 2 years he fall asleep under the shade of the tree. 

Soft footprints could be heard in the distance as Goku's ghost walked over to Bulma's grave. He looked down at the princes sleeping form. Normally Vegeta would have woken up by now being how he was always prepare for anything and usually always wanted to know what was going on around him, but this time he didn't want to wake up. 

"Well old friend…" Goku said after paying his respects to Bulma. "You really loved her didn't you. Bulma knows. She always did. Don't abuse yourself over it. She loves you to death Vegeta. Dieing wont be what you think it will buddy." Goku said seeing a sandwich at the bottom on the basket sitting next to him and thinking about taking it. After deciding against it he walked back down the hill and disappear just before getting t the bottom. 

Vegeta's frown turned into a smile as he slept. 

A few hours later Vegeta awoke. The Sun was about to set and the hill was a perfect place to see the whole thing perfectly. Bulma loved to watch the sunsets and used to force Vegeta to watch them with her. This time was different though. He watched the beautiful array of colors dance across the sky. 

When the sun was almost completely gone he decided to go home. He took one last look at her grave and started to fly off and as he did one last tear flew off his face and gently landed on her grave. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ok……I cried while I wrote this…that just shows my devotion to v/b!! lol! I hope you liked this short I know…….but guess what! .………….…..*whispers* its not over yet………this was the prologue!! Hehe well I hoped you enjoyed it so far I was feeling dramatic!

3 Iceis 3


	2. Despare

Disclaimer: I don't own dbz If I did I wouldn't be doing this right now!

A/N: Hey!!!!!!!! I'm so excited about this fic that I'm going to go on with it right now! Hehe here it is!!!!!

The dedication still stands!! (oh but from high demand I'm going to say hi to Neaveh, Zai, San, and Nova! P.s….please don't take Hiei away…..*cries*)

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_Screaming Silently_

"Hey dad! I'm glad to see you again. You don't even look like you've aged one bit!" Trunks greeted at the door as Vegeta walked in. He walked up to him and gave him a hug knowing Vegeta wouldn't push him away. 

Vegeta smirked happy to see his son again. He saw bra sitting on the couch in the living room watching TV. "The food was nice" Vegeta said never actually giving her that much of a complement. 

Bra nodded and turned her attention back to the TV. Bra was 19 now and trunks was 28.

"Hey how about you go get warmed up in the gravity room and ill get dressed and meet you back there to have a sparring match! Let me warn you though I've gotten a lot better. Maybe this time I can beat you down." Trunks said playfully. 

Vegeta smirked at his son and started to walk back to the gravity room. He opened the door to the back yard and started the journey across the yard. 

He opened the door to the gravity room and walked in shutting it behind him. He was already wearing clothes he could train in so he got started on stretches immediately. Soon trunks came in and started his stretching. 

"So….dad how have you been doing over here?" Trunks asked Doing a few pushups quickly. 

"Training." Vegeta said avoiding almost every subject that came to his head about Bulma. 

Trunks looked up at his dad thoughtfully. "Dad I know its been hard……Please don't push yourself to hard with this and training and stuff. Your bodies strong, but its not what it used to be." Trunks said getting into a defensive stance seeing his father done stretching.

"Humph….don't go easy on my I'm not that old." Vegeta said going into his own defensive stance.

After a second of staring at each other trunks leapt at Vegeta about to kick him in the stomach. Vegeta caught his leg and flipped him over and elbowed him in the back. Vegeta backed off of him and let trunks get up. He watched him slowly get up looking to make sure Vegeta wasn't going to attack him as soon as he got up. 

Vegeta instantly almost out of nowhere got a memory of Bulma in his mind. It was of the night Bulma took Yamcha back while Vegeta thought they were together. It hurt Vegeta, but he just went and trained to get over it. 

~~~~ Flash Back~~~~~~~~~

"SHUT UP AND GET OUT OF MY HOUSE! I DON'T WANT TO HEAR IT ANYMORE!" Bulma yelled tear streaming down her face. "Your…lies….are to much for me!" Bulma said falling on her knees.

Yamcha walked over to her and put a hand on her shoulder. "I swear ill never do anything like this again….were still young and I've been with you forever….seeing all these other girls just got to me…"

Bulma shrugged his hand off and stood up. "Fine Yamcha….one last chance….that's it……I'm getting tired of all this."

Yamcha walked over and hugged Bulma who hesitantly hugged back. Then Yamcha left. 

Bulma started to go up the stairs to her room, but as soon as she turned the corner she started to walk backwards as Vegeta came down.

"oh….Vegeta…..I….." Bulma stuttered forgetting about Vegeta when she yelled at Yamcha and took him back.

Vegeta glanced a her then walked out of the house to the gravity room. He could tell Bulma started to cry, but he keep walking. 

~~Flash Back Ends~~~~~~

*What the? Where did that come from?* Vegeta thought lowering his guard. 

Trunks caught his moment of Vegeta not paying attention and went for vegeta's face which made direct contact.

"Dad? Are you alright?" Trunks asked after seeing Vegeta's body hit a wall and almost lifelessly drop to the ground. Trunks instantly knew that it was about mom. He wish he could do anything for him. Bulma had been a major key in his life and he couldn't live or do anything right unless he had that key. "Dad how about you get some sleep and we can do this in the morning or something, your not thinking straight. 

"Fine…." Vegeta said staying in the shadow of the room with his head down. 

*wow….this has really gotten to him. Training was always his first priority.* Trunks thought leaving the door taking one last glance at his father before leaving. 

Vegeta stood up and walked out into the light after he heard his son shut the door to the house. His eyes were watering with new tears threatening to fall again. He fell to his knees and screamed out into the room. *Damn it! I knew I should have never let myself cry….now its not going to stop. I HATE being weak!!! That's all I am. Look what you've done to me woman….* Vegeta thought then slammed his fist onto the ground. *just one more time….* "I just need to see her one more time!!" Vegeta yelled out into the room again. 

A few moment later he walked out of the room and looked up into the sky as soon as he got out the door. *I swear I'll see you again if it's the last thing I do!*

Just as he was about to shut the door he heard whispering in the distance. "Who's there?" Vegeta yelled out into the darkness. 

No sooner then he had said that he was knocked down by a strange invisible force. Vegeta, who had been knocked onto his back, sat up leaning back on his hands a little trying to see what was causing this all to happen. Again a whisper sounded and Vegeta was pushed onto his back and something grabbed onto his throat choking him.

Vegeta kicked and struggled under the weight of whatever was on top of him but whatever it was it was invisible. Vegeta brought his hands up to his neck and pried at the hand holding his throat. What ever it was it was stronger then Vegeta also.

Vegeta tried to scream, but nothing came out. Finally after a little while of struggling he got whatever it was to loosen its grip and flung it off his body. Vegeta instantly got into a fighting stance and looked around desperately trying to find any sign he could of it. A light breeze passed by him making the leaves on the tree in the back yard shake. 

"Who are you? What do you want?" Vegeta yelled out.

Laughter of what sounded to be a group of little kids rang out into the air and the smell of rotting flesh filled the area around him. The smell was all to familiar. The group of kids all talked together as if one person when they spoke. "We've been watching you! We want you to die!"

"And what have I done to make you want to kill me?" He asked hoping to get a more advanced answer.

"Die…." The voice started out soft then got extremely loud as something punched Vegeta across the face. 

Vegeta punched onto the air hoping to hit something but came in contact only with the air. 

"Its your time to die! Don't worry well make it easy on you! We will kill you quickly!!!" As soon as they said that vegeta's feet flew out from under him. 

Suddenly Vegeta started to grab at his heart in pain. He got onto his knees and one hand while his extra hand held its place on his heart. He screamed out in pain as the pain came more fiercer every now and then. His vision started to blur as he fell on his side. The last thing he saw was trunks come running out with Bra not to far behind him. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Vegeta's opened his eyes and seen what looked like to be a tunnel, long ,dark, and endless it seemed. The pain in his heart was gone but the speed his body was traveling was almost to much to bare. It was faster then he had ever thought possible. The weirdest fact was that everything was completely silent as he traveled. *wait…I remember this tunnel…* Vegeta though suddenly* Soon everything went dark again.

The next thing Vegeta knew he opened his eyes and saw himself standing in front of a huge desk almost 10 times the size of him. 

"no….." Vegeta whispered breathlessly. "I cant be!" Vegeta screamed. 

"Well lets see here!" A voice boomed down at him. "You again! I'm hoping this is the last time I'll have to see you!" King Yama said with wide eyes. "hum….you died of a heart attack……again your life of torturing people is a big no into going into heaven, but In the past years on earth you've changed greatly. Ill ask you this. Do you regret killing and torturing all those people in your past?"

* A heart attack……..there's no way a saiyan should be able to die like that…especially not me!* Vegeta thought. Then he took his time to think about the question. "I've never regretted anything I've ever done." He said truthfully. 

"So be it…..To Hell Again." 

A small trap door opened beneath Vegeta and he fell into another tunnel like thing similar to the one earlier. Only this time it got extremely hot the further down he went. Again he could smell the burning flesh from earlier. All Vegeta could think about was Bra. She would be all alone now. Vegeta was all she had over there except Trunks. …..Maybe trunks would take her to America with her. Or she could move in with Marron or Pan. 

Vegeta remembered this tunnel all to well. He'd been down it twice and he knew the pain of the heat would feel like its getting unbearable then it will all the sudden stop. Finally after about five minutes Vegeta arrived in hell and was greeted by a few of the ogres down there who instantly threw him in a cell. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"DAD!!!!!!" Bra yelled out grabbing his head and looking into his eyes. "No!! You cant leave me like this!" 

Vegeta's eyes were lifeless and his breathing had completely stopped. 

"TRUNKS!! Call a ambulance!!! Get some help!" Bra said holding up Vegeta's body in her arms from where she sat. 

Trunks looked down at her sadly as she started to cry. Then he ran into the house to get the phone.

"Daddy! Please wake up…..please….I want you here! …..With me!" Bra said rubbing his forehead hoping he would just wake up. A few seconds later she felt someone rap there arms around her. The smell of fresh roses filled the air. Bra turned a little and looked up to see her mom looking down at her sadly. "Mom!!!!" Bra said jumping up and running into her open arms, crying hopelessly. 

"Its alright sweetie. Its ok, calm down." Bulma said to her running her hands over her hair. "I want you to move in with trunks now. I am only allowed down her a few minutes longer to tell you that. 

Bulma moved over to Vegeta's body and kneeled down. "I love you" She said to him softly. Then she kissed him lightly on his lips. Tears started to fall down her face as she stared at him. "I miss you…."

Bra looked over her mom. She was transparent and was wearing all white, a dress that cut off just as it hit the ground. Her hair was now down to her back and was let to hang loosely. She looked to be in her 30's again. "Mom….are you ok where you are?"

Bulma looked up at her daughter. "I live with Chichi and Goku and the rest of the z-gang on the supreme ki's planet. I'm doing fine. Please don't be upset about me anymore. I'm fine and when its your time to pass we will be together again, so enjoy life while you can. 

"Cant I just come with you now?" Bra almost whispered. 

Bulma smiled at her sadly. 

"mom……" Trunks said walking out the door. 

"I have to go…..Trunks please take Bra with you to America." 

Trunks nodded.

"Mom….wait…..is daddy going to be there to? In heaven?" Bra asked

Bulma was hoping she wouldn't ask that question. Se looked at the ground sadly and as soon as she did Bra started to cry again. Bulma walked over to her and kissed Bra on the cheek then walked over to trunks and hugged him with a kiss. "Ill see you again…." Bulma said fading off. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Vegeta was breathing hard and trying to get his body temperatures in control from the heat. A few hours passed and absolutely nothing was happening. In Vegeta's cell there was absolutely nothing except a concrete floor and stone walls on 3 walls and one wall was just metal bars so you could see out into the area. 

Vegeta noticed he was younger again and seem to have more power now then he did before he died. He though about leaving the cell. The bars were easily bent, but Vegeta found there to be no point. He did that the last to times he was down here and nothing was much better out around hell then in the cell in Vegeta's mind. 

A few screams of people being tortured filled the air every now and then. As the hours passed Vegeta walked back and forth in the cell thinking about his family he'd never see again. That was all he had left for comport. All for the rest of eternity. The one good thing was that Vegeta was able to keep his body this time for all the good he had done. Meaning his power was still intact with him. All the z-gang was allowed to keep there body's for protecting there planets. A lot of people even old enemies for some reason got to keep there bodies. 

Days had gone by and Vegeta stayed in the cell trying to sleep as much as he could to pass time. He wondered what was going on in the real world. He wanted to watch his daughter and son and make sure they were all right. *Man I've really changed….Ever since Bulma passed away. …..* Vegeta then growled *What am I thinking……?*

A few more hours passed and Vegeta was meditating in his cell. Vegeta heard to people chatting outside his cell and opened one eye to see who it was. "Hey now look who it is!" Vegeta heard a familiar voice say. "Vegeta you know how easy it is to get out of these cells! I thought you would have known that by now!" 

Vegeta looked over to see the Ginyu force standing outside his cell. Vegeta stood up and looked at them staying silent. 

"Well do you want out? There's a lot you can torture out here you know! The ogres don't care you'll just be helping them out!" Jeice said grabbing a hold of the bars and pulling them apart. "Call it a favor! If we need something well come to you first! Got that?"

"I don't NEED your help! Nor did I ask you to help me!" Vegeta yelled at them. 

"Suit yourself!" He said closing the gap in the bars. They started to walk away laughing at his pitiful form. 

Vegeta walked over to the bars and tried to pull them apart, but the wouldn't move. He tried to transform into a super saiyan, but his power wasn't high enough to go there. "What the hells wrong with me!" 

The Ginyu force stopped and turned around to look at him.

"You shouldn't have sleep so much you got collared! It holds down your power to a more stupid form for these weak ogres to torture you easier." Barter told him. Then they all walked away for good. 

Vegeta felt around his neck feeling a thick collar wrapped around his neck. It felt like his skin was attached to the collar since there was no way he was able to dig his fingers into it to pull it off.

Vegeta knew about this world. If you could escape then the ogres didn't care. The world down here was so messed up it didn't matter. Most of the place out of the torture realm was night clubs and bars. Many people were able to escape and just go where they please. For most people though it was better to get tortured by the ogres though cause all around people wouldn't hesitate to do anything they could with your body if you were weaker. 

Vegeta tried again at the bars, but got nowhere. Soon 2 ogres walked over to him and watched his desperate attempt at trying to get out. 

"Don't hurt yourself weakling!" One of the ogres shouted at him. Vegeta growled in anger at the name they gave him. 

"Hey you know what?" The other ogre started to say. "I heard a little something about this guy! His wife is the city whore in heaven!! HAHAHA!! I did her last night! God, you must have not been enough for her huh?"

Vegeta's eyes shot open and a horrible animalistic growl escaped his mouth. He started banging at the bars with all his might. 

"Yeah! Her names Bulma! She really HOT!! Man you did you see her tits!! You don't get people like that much around where we are!" The first ogre said trying to egg Vegeta on more. 

"IM GOING TO KILL YOU!!!!!!!!!" Vegeta roared as loud as he could. 

The ogres continued there talk about Bulma further pushing Vegeta. 

Vegeta couldn't take it anymore. He grabbed the collar he felt around his neck and started to rip at it and pull it with all his might. 

The ogres looked on in shock. Then they laughed. "Hey calm down there little buddy your going to rip your head off if you continue doing that!" The ogre yelled. 

Vegeta sunk back into the darkness of the cage where he couldn't be seen. 

The first ogre watched on by going up the the bars and holding on to them to try to get a better look at Vegeta then realized he probably gave up. When out of nowhere the second ogre fell over dead. The first one stared back in amazement as he realized what had killed him. The collar Vegeta had on was thrown at the ogre and it chopped off his head by the force of it. The other ogre who was holding onto the bars of Vegeta's cell to see him was in so much shock he couldn't move. 

Soon enough Vegeta jumped out of the shadows with a golden aura surrounding him. He grabbed the huge ogre by the arm and pulled him in through the bars crushing his bones the further he pulled him through. After Vegeta pulled him in all the wall a gap big enough for Vegeta to fit through was dented in the bars. Vegeta walked out and grabbed the other dead ogre and his head and through it in his cell with the other one. 

"Ill tell you one thing! You pushed the wrong buttons! Ill just leave you guys in here so the other ogres know not to mess with the prince of Vegeta!!!" Vegeta looked out into the area surrounding him and tried to find which direction to go. Vegeta then realized the collar must have been connected to his skin cause his whole neck was bleeding. Blood ran down all over his clothes. He shot off in the direction that he thought may have the healing water. 

There was a fountain in hell where they would take people who were injured badly and put them in the water and everything that was wrong with them would heal so that the ogres could torture them some more. Vegeta decided he better go find it heal himself then get going on a journey he decided he would never give up.

"IM COMING BULMA!!! ILL FIND A WAY TO YOU!!!!!!" Vegeta yelled into the almost desert landscape. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ok…………well….now we know the plot to the story!!! YAY!!! I know the first chapter was short but I liked it! I'm sorry about the spelling errors in this and in my last chapter! I'm sending these to my beta reader so they haven't been properly fixed yet. !! THANKS TO ALL MY REVIEWERS!!!

3 Iceis3


	3. What you want to see

Disclaimer: I do not own dbz if I did I wouldn't be doing this right now.

A/N: Hey everyone Next chapter coming at ya! WHO HOOH!!!! Ok sorry I'm really hyper…I need to start working on my other fics some more………stupid new ideas are ruining me! Well I put this out the night before band camp so I could get reviews while I was gone….give me something to look forward to when I get home, cause most of the time at band camp I cry cause I want to come home….so please give me something good to come home to! *gives you a sad puppy face*

Story dedication: Ravenbeauty29 (des.)

Chapter dedication: My cuz San, My adopted sister Zai, and my mom Nevaeh (it's a online thing)

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Silently Screaming 

Vegeta zoomed over the deserted area for about 10 minutes before he reached his destination….or so he thought. There was a waterfall, but nowhere near as pretty as waterfall usually are. It was surrounded by woods that covered only a little area around it. The water (which was a blood red color) fell over a dark orange crusty cliff and when it landed it instantly turned into a dark colored pond that looked like it had been polluted horribly. The water look to be just continually falling from nowhere and no matter how much water fell the pond never got any bigger. It smelled like sewage and let off a almost poisonous gas into the air. You could almost hear it screaming 'if you touch me you'll die horribly'. 

Vegeta landed before it and walked over to its edge. He stared at it for a moment before realizing it wasn't the one he was looking for. 

"I wander what it does?" Vegeta mumbled. 

"Would you like to find out?" A female voice said behind him. 

A hand with black finger nails reached out in front of him from behind and started to rub up and down his chest on his amour.

Vegeta stepped forward to get away from it and turned around to see what he was dealing with. It was a beautiful female with long black hair and red eyes. She wore tight black leather pants with a brownish snake skin halter top. 

"My name's Vera…..and you are?" Vera said extending her hand towards Vegeta. 

Vegeta stared at her nonmoving. 

"very well. I see you are smarter then you look. Most men like you jump at the chance to touch even the smallest part of my skin. Welcome to my home! I know it isn't the most beautiful place in the world, but its better then most of the places around here and it has a beautiful view." Vera said sarcastically, pointing to a gap in the woods that showed nothing but a vast wasteland. 

"Why would someone want to touch something like you?" Vegeta asked with a smirk.

She gave him a evil look making her eyes glow redder then before and it suddenly went away and was replace by a smirk. "Who is it that your so attached to that you wouldn't even get with someone like me?"

"Why would you say I'm attached to someone? Why wouldn't I just think your ugly?" Vegeta replied.

"You know I'm right! Well fine…..you look like you need to be healed follow me I think I can help you."

"I didn't ask for your help! Just tell me what this….thing….does?" Vegeta said pointing to the pond. 

"It makes you see what you want to see. Lots of people pay me loads of money to use it! Unless people like you are stupid enough to come in here without money. I made the pond myself. Usually I get some great sex from this…and I think if you gave me a little something I could let you live your dreams for a few hours…." Vera said walking over to Vegeta and putting her lips right next to his. 

Vegeta instantly pushed her away and into a tree. He was about to fly away when something grabbed his foot. It was Vera, she pulled him back down forcefully and threw him into the pond. (The only reason she got him in was because Vegeta was in a shocked state that she recovered so quickly and was caught off guard.)

Everything Vegeta had in his mind at that time went blank as darkness surrounded him and he passed out. 

Vera started to laugh as she pulled his body out of the water and dragged him to her wooden house a little ways n the woods to the left of the pond. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Vegeta woke up to a bright light shining in his face. 

"VEGETA!!! WAKE THE HELL UP!!!" A woman's voice yelled at him. "What's wrong with you!? You never sleep in this late!"

Vegeta shot up from his bed and grabbed whoever was talking to him by there shoulders thinking it was Veda, but slowly the memory's of Vera disappeared completely. Then Vegeta gapped in shock.

"Vegeta! What's wrong with you! I thought maybe you died or something! I fixed the gravity machine and i made you lunch…..its down on the table…..you missed breakfast and it scared me! Please get up!" She said calmly, but dominantly to Vegeta.

"Bulma……..your…..alive…..?" Vegeta said grabbing her arm before she could walk out the door. 

"Of course! You must have been dreaming….but whatever it is I'm fine." Bulma said getting out of Vegeta's grasp and walking out the door. 

Vegeta looked around the room. It was his room before he and Bulma got together. *Could it be that everything that's happened was a dream…..and I'm alive again?* Vegeta though getting out of bed and getting dressed. Vegeta was completely confused, but gave up on thinking about it wanting to get back on a normal schedule. 

Once he had his training gi on he went downstairs to see Bulma sitting at the table reading the paper like she always did at this time of the morning and her mom doing dishes and humming happily. Vegeta sat down at the table and looked at Bulma, not taking his eyes off her. 

Bulma looked up at him from over the paper. "Are you alright Vegeta?"

Vegeta grunted in response and started to eat. As soon as she was reading again he stared at her some more. *She's so beautiful……There's no way that was a dream……I must be dreaming now….I don't want it to end anytime soon. * Vegeta though looking at her silky hair and her royal blue eyes. 

Bulma spotted him staring again and looked at him without saying anything. 

Vegeta got up and went outside not even finishing his meal. 

"There's defiantly something wrong with him. What do you think mom?" Bulma asked 

"I think you should go talk to him….maybe he wants to talk to you in private. I saw the way he was looking at you." Bunny chirped. 

Bulma stood up from the table really worried and went to the gravity room to check on him. 

Vegeta turned the gravity on and felt the familiar feeling of pressure bearing down on him. He tried to think of a logical explanation for all this, but came up blank. What's wrong with me? I barely remember anything except for dieing and know I needed Bulma with me….that's it.* Vegeta though then held his head feeling a headache coming onto him quickly. 

After a few moment Vegeta heard banging on the door of the gravity machine. Vegeta turned the gravity off sensing that it was Bulma and walked over to the door. "What do you want Bulma?" 

"Can I come in I want to talk and what's with the sudden name change?" Bulma said through the door.

Vegeta pressed the button and let Bulma step inside. 

Bulma pressed the button and closed the door behind her startling Vegeta. "Vegeta what's wrong….your not acting normal at all….Are you sick?" 

"I'm fine….that's not what you came here for." Vegeta said sternly. He sensed Bulma wanted something more when she pressed the button to shut the door behind her.

"You like to get right down to the point…jeez." Bulma said shifting uncomfortably under his stare. The she walked over to Vegeta and grabbed the back of his head and pulled his face down her hers for a kiss as forcefully as possible. 

Vegeta hesitated to kiss her back, but then gave in quickly. He wrapped his arms around her, closed his eyes and deepened the kiss. He felt a sudden urge that he needed this horribly more then anything. He licked her lips asking for permission which she accepted gratefully. 

Vegeta slowly slipped his tongue into her mouth scared it would suddenly end. As he did so memories started to come back to his mind. 'It makes you see what you want to see.' *Wait a second…..what I want to see?……..VERA!*

Vegeta's eyes shot open only to see himself kissing Vera. Vegeta quickly brought his tongue back into his mouth and backhanded Vera across the face. Sending her flying across the room. Vegeta look around frantically while all his memories came flowing back into his mind. 

"What!?!?! How did you come back so early?!?! You should have been out a good five days at the least for having your whole body touch the water!!" Vera yelled rubbing her face where she was hit.

Vegeta suddenly felt completely disgusted with himself. He noticed his shirt and amour were gone leaving his gloves, black spandex pants, and his gold tipped boots. Also his neck was completely healed. He jumped up and looked for the door. "Aw hell!" Vegeta yelled and blasted a hole in the wall and was about to fly out when Vera grabbed his leg again and threw him onto the bed. 

"Well this shouldn't be something I cant fix! Ill just get some more of my precious water. You'll be mine! I will have you!! I have never had a saiyan before and I plan on this being a VERY enjoyable experience." Vera said pulling out what looked to be 4 gold rings and throwing them at Vegeta. "You might be experiencing some low energy right now. You haven't got all of it back yet from your 'dream world'" 

The 4 rings flew at him and Vera pushed him against the wall so the rings could hold him there. Each on embedded itself into Vegeta's wrists and ankles. Almost like molding him to the wall. Veda took one last one out and put in one Vegeta's neck. 

Vegeta called out in pain as it felt as if it had just cut his head off. 

"These special guys hold ki's down to a level I can control. I'll be back I'm going to go get some more water." Vera said walking out the door. 

Immediately Vegeta started to form a plan while trying to move his arms and legs out of the hold. *shit…..what am I going to do….if that happened one time…and I had no idea shell surly get it to happen again…but this time it will be worse…….and ill probably be enjoying it! DAMN IT! Why is everything going wrong!?* Vegeta thought looking around the room. 

He eyed a scroll that had some ancient language on it. Vegeta happened to know it from one of his plurging missions he went on. 

*Hum……..so she's a exoticgon! That's mean I can control her with her own language* Vegeta thought reading the scroll as best he could. 

'Hujke rsa tr qwk opyd kt gde nefrkfbu' Vegeta read in his mind. *that means…beauty is in the eyes of the beholder……..hahaha I got it now! She' using a temporary illusion spell.* "yrgecw" Vegeta said allowed. (release). The ki rings instantly disappeared letting Vegeta free. Now I got to get out of here. 

Vegeta was about to leave when he heard Vera return. 

"How the hell did you get out?!?!" Vera yelled setting down the huge container of black water.

Vegeta looked at her and started to chant in her language. "kjsg baufdibv jsgfdiubv djhvk adsi dib sdfg oashc reywov woer ." 

A black mist started to form around a screaming Vera.

Vegeta took this as his signal and left into the sky to find somewhere he could find info of how to get out of hell. He knew people down here knew of some tricks to get up there try to wreak havoc on heaven. So he knew he could possibly find something at a bar or night club around these areas. 

Veda was left screaming as her true form started to show. She was hideous., completely the opposite of what she looked before. She had brown skin and no hair and was still wearing the outfit from before but it was larger and so was she. "ILL GET YOU PRINCE VEGETA!!! WELL MEET AGAIN!!! YOU SHOULD HAVE KILLED ME WHEN YOU HAD THE CHANCE!" Vera screamed at Vegeta. *now to get up to heaven and find this Bulma! She will pay for her beauty!*

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

*gasps!* Now what will Vegeta do? What will Veda do? Will Veda even be in the story again? Why didn't Vegeta ask her how to get out? Why didn't he kill her? Will he ever find Bulma? What will happen if he does? What are his intentions? What other adventure will our prince endure? Why does all this crap have to happen to him? Will that kiss haunt him? Who are the kids from the last chapter? How is bra and trunks? Is there going to be a happy ending? 

I don't know the answer to half of these questions so don't ask me LOL. BUT it does draw some interesting points!! LOL anyways! I hope you liked this I wont be able to get another chapter out for at least a week……same with all my storys….stupid band camp!!! GGGGGGGRRRRRR well THANKS FOR ALL THE REVIEWS!!!!!!!!!!! I LUV YA ALL!!!!!!!!!

3 Iceis 3


End file.
